


A Haiku for an Island and Dream Lost

by Teamione



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Marin is only referenced, Yes I wrote this out of haikus, and i took it, it was a challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27831229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teamione/pseuds/Teamione
Summary: "Woah there now Legend,what’s this? Is this poetry?Who is it about?”aka I was challenged to write a fic in only haikus and I accepted
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	A Haiku for an Island and Dream Lost

**Author's Note:**

> 30 Haikus and around 400 words total, each paragraph is a haiku composed of the syllables 5, 7, 5.
> 
> :D

_Seagulls in the sky,_   
_A melody on the waves,_   
_You’re gone but still here._

_How can I move on?_   
_When everything around me,_   
_Reminds me of you?_

_I sit on the shore,_   
_Longing to see you again,_   
_But I never will._

“Woah there now Legend, what’s this? Is this poetry? Who is it about?”

Legend’s head snapped up, with a scowl he snatched back his book from Warriors.

“I was just asking,” Warriors muttered, “but who’s the special someone?”

“None of your business,” Legend snapped, glaring at him, “someone who’s long gone.”

Warriors looked at Legend curled around the book, and his face softened.

He sat next to him, carefully setting a hand on Legend’s shoulder.

“Do… you want to talk about it? Who were they? Were you close? What happened?”

Legend shut him up with a steely glare, took a deep breath, and then sighed.

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Legend muttered, “she’s gone… forever.”

The distant roar of the ocean could be heard as a breeze swept through camp.

Warriors shifted in his spot as silence fell, unsure what to say.

Soft snores and popping fire could be heard, and the lone hoot of an owl. 

A long moment passed, Legend sighed and then took out an… ocarina?

Warriors opened his mouth to ask, but snapped it shut at the first note.

A melody both beautiful yet mournful and solemn resounded.

The song told of dreams and promises to never forget… and heartbreak.

The last note rang through the air and Legend put back the ocarina.

A quiet hush fell over the area, like the world stopped to hear.

Warriors waited for Legend to speak, as the note rang through the trees.

“The person I wrote about? She was the one that taught me to play that.”

Legend let out a bitter laugh, “Who’d have thought her song would be her end?”

Warriors had no clue what Legend was talking about, but he frowned.

A sympathetic pat to the back had Legend pulling away fast.

Legend jumped to his feet, snatching up his book, and glanced at Warriors.

Looking at the moon he said, “I’m going for a walk, let next watch know.”

With that Legend took off through the trees towards the ocean’s location.

A hush fell on the camp once more, the only noise that of a seagull.


End file.
